


Territorial

by KyaFalcone



Series: Lupa's Home and Family [3]
Category: Jurassic World (2015), Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alpha Owen Grady, Angst and Humor, BAMF Darcy Lewis, BAMF Jane Foster, BAMF Pepper Potts, BAMF Women, Bloodthirsty Adorableness, Canon-Typical Violence, Dinosaurs, Family Feels, Fluid pack dynamics, Gen, How do I keep finding ships I didn't know I ship?, Jane Foster & Darcy Lewis Friendship, Multi, Mutant Darcy Lewis, Not Beta Read, Pack Bonding, Pack Cuddles, Pack Dynamics, Pack Mother Darcy Lewis, Pre-Indominus Escape, Protective Avengers, Some how Darcy got a love interest, The Author Regrets Everything, Velociraptors are not the only ones you should fear, What Have I Done, evil plot bunny from hell, mentioned Charles Xavier/Erik Lehnsherr, mentioned Ororo Monroe/Kurt Wagner, mentioned Rogue/Bobby Drake, the fact that is now a tag makes me smile, which yeah didn't think people would like the angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8531509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyaFalcone/pseuds/KyaFalcone
Summary: Darcy meets a real live velociraptor pack.  And their very handsome alpha.And the girls bond over the blood of their enemies.





	1. Idiots. Idiots Everywhere

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Indominus No, Raptor Yes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130077) by [nobutsiriuslywhat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobutsiriuslywhat/pseuds/nobutsiriuslywhat). 



> Guys. I don't even know. I was reading pack dynamic fics to help get into the Lupa mindset and I found Jurassic World with the Grady Gang being adorable and then went and bought the movie so I would know what was going on in the fic. And then I found an Avengers/Jurassic World crossover and went 'Hey, Lupa!'. This is what happens when fanfics make me watch new movies. This!
> 
> Enjoy this really weird Lupa crossover.

Darcy yawned as she walked into the living room of the common area. Yup, the team was all there. Watching something on the tv. Blinking the sleep from her eyes she went to grab a cup of coffee before figuring out what the hell was going on.

Once she had her coffee and took a fortifying sip, she went back to the team. Huh, even Jane and Pepper were up. It was like o'dark thirty or something.

“What's up?” she asked Jane quietly as she sat on the couch arm.

“Apparently JARVIS found some interesting plans in a HYDRA database.”

Huh. HYDRA. This was going to be a long day.

“What _kind_ of plans?”

“Genetically altered hybrid dinosaurs,” Tony snarled.

“Like for that theme park in Costa Rica?”

Natasha hummed. “Apparently they want to create super-dinos to take over the world with,” Clint told her.

Darcy shook her head. That was not a good idea. She had seen enough  _humans_ with primal instincts (Hulk, Logan,  _herself_ ) to know that was not a good idea. Animals did not like being held. Animals could not be tamed. You could get animals used to humans but there would always be risk there.

“Did we catch it before they actually hatched whatever dino they cooked up?” She could hope. Oh, she could hope they had. Because dinosaurs... yeah, Darcy had never planned on actually fighting one of those.

From the looks around the room, HYDRA had already grown a super-dino. Fuck.

 

Simon Masrani of Masrani Global was an idiot. Darcy rolled her eyes as she listened to Masrani give his sale's pitch to Tony. Bigger. Scarier. More teeth. Really big idiot.

“So, instead of working with the animals you already have, you slapped a bunch of different animals together and called it good?” she asked, tone dry as the Sahara.

“We took the best features of the dinosaurs of the park and created the ultimate attraction, yes.” Oh, and Masrani seemed so _proud_ of that fact. She wanted to pop his bubble so bad. But there was also the want to see how deep of a hole she could get him to dig.

“Best features? Like?” Leading question. This guy was really excited to tell them about this thing his labs had put together. And Tony kept his face the picture of interest in the information they were getting.

“The size of the Tyrannosaurus Rex. The intellect of the velociraptors. A few other traits our test group mentioned.”

The man started listing other things he planned on adding to the park. With liberal talk about the tech he would need to do them. Darcy wasn't listening. Big and smart were not good things to give a predator. The bigger the better was not a good motto to live by. Even  _Tony Stark_ had realized that.

“I didn't know there were raptors here,” Tony smiled. Such a lie. Iz and JARVIS had ripped apart every bit of digital information they could find. Raptors being trained for the possibility of being sent out to help on war-fronts.

The  _biggest idiot_ . Who also just agreed to give Tony a private tour of both the park and research facilities.

 

Apparently, not that big of an idiot. Masrani saved the raptors for one of the last stops on his tour. Darcy was pretty excited to get a look at the ancient pack animals. There were questions she had about their behavior. Whether they were like wild wolves or those raised in captivity. Darcy had never thought about going to the Jurassic World theme park, but she was going to enjoy the tour before Tony ripped Masrani a new one.

The paddock for the velociraptors was only used for research. No tourists. Well, no normal tourists. And Tony Stark was anything but normal. Masrani was so proud of the work “his” people were doing with the raptors. The catwalks were definitely something Darcy could get behind. A bird's eye view of the predators in their habitat.

While Tony followed Masrani to the center platform, Darcy stayed on one of the edges. The hair on the back of her neck had raised as soon as she had a line of sight into the enclosure. They knew another predator was here. In their territory.

Darcy was not stupid enough to go further than the edges. Let the people around her think she was scared. If Tony was curious he'd ask later. She could feel their eyes on her. Even if she couldn't see them in the underbrush.

“They can't get you, ya know,” a voice commented from beside her.

Fuck! How had he gotten so close? Was she that focused on the raptors? Probably. She had never felt predators like them before.

“I figure they can't since, you know, catwalk. But I am not going deeper into a territorial predator's home. I like my fingers. All ten of them,” she grinned.

“Smart.” He was nodding. “Guess you're Stark's animal expert then.”

A snorting chuckle escaped her lips. “Not quite. I'm the 'assistant' to the top scientists of S.I.” Air quotes and everything. The guy, and wasn't he attractive (no, bad Darcy. He could be HYDRA), raised an eyebrow at her. “I had a huge fascination with wolves during my teen years.” And several years before and all years after. But who was counting. “I know not to invade the territory. Though, apparently Masrani doesn't know that he's playing with fire.”

The very attractive-possibly-HYDRA man beside her smiled. And dear Sif above he had a smile. “Yeah, but he's harmless,” the guy teased. “Owen Grady.”

“Darcy Lewis,” she shook his hand.

“So, no offense, but what's a guy like Stark want with this place?”

Darcy shrugged. “I think he did an all-nighter on dinosaurs and decided he needed one.” True and not so true. Tony was planning on either buying the park and island and all on it or something similar. “Typical Tony honestly.”

Owen Grady did not look convinced. Not a lot she could do to convince him. It was actually similar to something Tony did. Research big cats. Decide he needed a big cat preserve.

“Tony owes preserves in Asia, Africa, and Canada. Lions and tigers and bears, oh my.”

Grady snorted. “Seriously?”

Darcy hummed. “There's some wolves in the Canadian preserve. Because Tony doesn't know how to do small gifts. This is... pretty on par for him.”

“Wolves for his... uh, you?”

Darcy smiled. It was nice that he didn't call her an assistant. Apparently her air quotes were taken seriously. “I don't have an actual science degree. Tony wanted me to know that he still respected my knowledge even if it wasn't official with degrees and shit.”

Never let it be said Tony didn't care about people. If Darcy heard someone say that, she would tase them. It had happened before.

“Seems like a nice guy.”

“He's probably one of the best bosses out there. He actually forces his employees to take at least one day off a month. Also provides free food for his employees.” And they called Darcy a mother-hen. Tony offered everyone food like it was going out of style.

Grady whistled low. It didn't surprise her. Not a lot of people realized how much Tony did for his employees. His employees included. Darcy only really knew because of Pepper and her own job. “Think he's got room for an old marine who's alpha of a raptor pack?”

His tone was joking, but Darcy smiled her best smile. He was hot, sue her. If he ended up HYDRA she'd just slit his throat or something. “I'm sure I know a girl who can put in a good word for one.” He chuckled at her. Good. “So, you're the alpha?” No wonder her insides were turning to goo. Darcy hadn't met a whole lot of alpha personalities that were inclined to pack mentality.

“Yup. Been here since their birth.” He seemed so pleased with that fact. Darcy wanted to coo. “Blue,” he pointed and wholly shit! Four raptors were watching them from just below their position on the catwalk. Fuck. “She's the beta. When I'm not around she takes command. Then there's Delta, Echo, and Charlie. All girls.”

She smirked. “You named them after the military alphabet? Cute.” She also noticed that he listed them in order of pack rank.

Grady shrugged and, yup, that was a blush on his cheeks. “I was fresh out of the military when I got the job.”

“It shows,” she smiled.

She turned her eyes back to the pack below them. The feeling of  _intruderleaveprotect_ was fading from them. Apparently with the Alpha okay with her, they were okay with her.

“Seems they like you,” Grady smiled at her. And good gods above her insides melted.

“Lewis!”

Dammit Tony. Worst timing ever.

She did turn to see her boss/friend/packmate rush over to them. “And here I thought we wouldn't be able to see them,” Tony commented as he pulled up beside her, leaning over the railing to look at the four predators. Something in his tone made Darcy realize Tony had known to expect them to hide with another predator there.

“Pretty sure it's his fault,” she jabbed her thumb back to point at Grady. “The alpha, Owen Grady.”

Tony groaned. “Don't tell me you've been asking a bunch of pack behavior questions.” He turned to Grady before Darcy could reply. “I apologize for her, she's a bit excited to be here.”

Darcy snorted. “You're the one that decided in the middle of the night that you  _had_ to see the dinosaurs. Not me.”

Tony gave her a look. “And who, upon hearing about my idea decided she  _had_ to come with?”

“It was either I come with or Pepper says no. Which would you prefer?”

Tony waved a hand at her. “I would've found a way here.”

“And have spent at least a month on the couch for it,” she snorted.

“Eh, yeah probably.”

Point to Lewis.

“I did not realize you and your assistant were so close, Tony,” Masrani commented. The look on his face made Darcy want to claw him.

She was not sleeping with her boss. That was Pepper. She caught some shifting and rumbles from below. Apparently, the girls either agreed or did  _not_ like her posture. Darcy could admit that sometimes Lupa came out more than she wanted. Her posture radiated  _Iwillripyoutopiecesdon'tdoubtit_ .

“Eh, Lewis came with Foster and she's good at reminding people to eat and sleep and do human things,” Tony commented. His tone was a little tense. He probably knew what was going through her mind. “I think Foster and Bruce might kill me for not inviting them though.”

“We can take pictures,” Darcy sassed.

“Ah, Tony, you are always welcome to visit. I have enjoyed the tour thus far.” Such a brown noser.

“What about that thing you were telling me about before? That on our tour?” Tony's smirk was the playboy billionaire that said 'Show me what I want and I will throw all the money.'

“Of course! Will Ms. Lewis be joining us?”

“Eh,” hand flap in her direction, “let her pick Grady's brain. She likes the whole pack thing. Sometimes it's like she's part wolf with her whole 'mama protect' thing.”

Darcy narrowed her eyes. “Don't spend all of your allowance now, sweetie.” Her voice was dripping in sugar. Tony just grinned back.

“I don't mind answering some questions, if you want to show Mr. Stark... something.” Huh, apparently Grady didn't know about the hybrid.

“Ah, Owen, thank you. We'll stop and pick you up when we're done, Ms. Lewis.”

Do. Not. Punch. The. Stupid. Man.

Tony's eyes widened enough for her to know her instincts were showing. She probably growled a little too. Crap. There was grumbles and growls behind and below her. Probably the raptors reacting to her.

Eh, it got the two businessmen moving. Though Tony just looked amused.

“Damn,” Grady whistled again. She looked over at him. He held up his hands to show he was unarmed. “Please don't ripe my throat out. I'd hate for you to ruin your clothes.”

A laugh more like a bark escaped her. “Grady, if I wanted someone dead, I wouldn't need to do it myself.” No she had far too many over protective family and pack members.

“Noted. So, questions?” She cocked her head at him. “About the raptor's pack behavior?”

Oh. Yeah. Tony had mentioned that. Blinking she turned back to the inside of the paddock. She took a moment to gather herself too. Her instincts were  _way_ too close to the surface. Probably didn't help that she was ready for a fight if HYDRA found out they knew their crazy plan.

“Sorry. He's been pushing my buttons since we got here. Probably why Tony dumped me on you. Again, sorry,” she smiled weakly.

With the idiot gone and herself calming down, it looked like the raptors were relaxing as well. Probably helped that their alpha was calming down too. Grady's posture was going back to relaxed and damn that man had some arms.

“Masrani means well. He just... doesn't know how to deal with people who aren't impressed by him,” Grady commented. “Guy spent a lot of time and money to get me here for this. I honestly think I agreed just to get him to stop buggin' me.”

Darcy snorted. “I spend my days with Tony Stark, Captain America, the Black Widow, the god of thunder and Pepper Potts. Masrani's got nothing on them.” The laugh that got her helped ease the last of her tension.

 

Darcy knew something had happened when several of the security guys had taken a bit more interest in their conversation about pack behavior and the different pack ranks. (Sue her. It wasn't something she could usually talk about with people. Most didn't get it.) The hair on her arms and the back of her neck reacted to their attention. So, apparently, did the raptors.

While she and Owen had talked, the girls had relaxed and started lazing about below them. With each person who tried to be subtle about watching her, one of the girls would start to move. First Delta, who started nosing at some bushes. Then Echo, who started lapping her sisters. Charlie then started to move around like she was looking for a better spot to sun herself. Blue was the only one to stay still. But it shifted to the stillness of a predator getting ready to strike.

Owen noticed too, but he didn't comment. Just kept an eye on the increasing hostility of the men around them. Someone had been informed of Tony Stark's visit to a secret HYDRA op. In theory, Darcy was the weakest of the two visitors. Though both Darcy and Tony knew different.

“So there isn't really a possibility for an alpha pair. Not when all of them are female. Not unless they would consider whoever you're with as an alpha female,” Darcy commented. The pack structures of her family were strange too. Sometimes it felt like Papa was the Alpha Female and his mate was elsewhere. (Secretly she figured it was Erik, Magneto, whatever he went by at the moment. There was a reason she told the team to leave Magneto stuff to the X-Men)

Owen chuckled. “I doubt I'd ever find someone who's completely okay with that. Being an alpha isn't so easy.”

“Depends on the pack I think. And what the lower ranks look like.” She looked back down on the girls, who were getting increasingly tense as they waited for someone to make a move. “Though I do see your point for them.”

“Mr. Grady,” someone called. The two of them looked over to see one of the security guys coming closer. “Mr. Masrani wants us to take Ms. Lewis to the Control Room. Ma'am, if you'd come with me.”

So that was their game. Get her alone so she had no allies and use her as a hostage. Also meant that Grady more than likely wasn't HYDRA. Well, she wasn't going to make it easy on them. Crossing her arms under her chest, and yes she knew it drew eyes that was the  _point_ , Darcy glared green eyes at the man. “Pretty sure I'm not going anywhere with you.” A slight motion to the fact he was still staring at her boobs. And now he looked shocked. Really? “I don't know you from Adam and honestly, I don't care what Masrani told you. He said they would pick me up, so that's what they'll have to do.”

Obviously HYDRA dude scowled. Though really, what woman would go with them after that leer? “Ms. Lewis, we work the security of the park. I'd advise not ignoring our orders.”

“Orders? You're ordering me to go with you?” Owen bit his lip and moved a bit away from her. He probably figured she was gonna blow up a little. “I'd like to see you try and make me.”

And that look in HYDRA goon's eyes definitely wasn't good. “Ma'am, I'm asking you at this moment, to come with us so we can get you home. Don't make me get my men involved.”

“Hoskins, she's really fine here. Mr. Stark and Mr. Masrani know where she is and I don't mind answering some questions,” Owen butted in.

“Grady, back off,” the goon apparently named Hoskins growled. It wasn't a good one either. Kind of made her want to laugh at his attempt. “Now, Ms. Lewis will be coming with us.”

And now they were surrounded by goons. Wonderful. Darcy narrowed her eyes at the idiots. Idiots with guns or raptors with teeth? Decisions, decisions. One of the men further back twitched towards their gun.

Darcy's instincts took over then. There wasn't any enemies behind her. Owen was an ally. Enemies in front with distance weapons. A slightly clawed hand grabbed Owen before jumping over the rail behind them.

Gunshots.

They hit the ground and Darcy pulled them into a roll towards the paddock wall. Owen came with easily. Then he was turning them to face the inside of the enclosure.

“I doubt raptors are a better chance than before,” he grumbled.

Huh. So he didn't know how much of an Alpha he was. The continued silence from him caused her to look over. He was staring at her hands. Oh, yeah. Claws.

“Not exactly worried about your pack trying to kill and/or kidnap me,” she grumbled back.

Echo had stopped her lapping and was standing on Darcy's left. Charlie had moved and now stood on Owen's right. Blue and Delta were taking point positions. Darcy was so not worried about the pack right now. Idiot men with guns, kind of. Idiot HYDRA men with guns, so yes. Darcy slid her hand to the back of her neck. Under her mass of hair was a little device that Izabel, Tony, and JARVIS had cooked up.

“Ms. Lewis,” JARVIS' cool voice greeted.

“Hey, Jay. I've got a bunch of greek myth wannabes pointing some guns at me and my new friends. Four of which happen to be velociraptors. Cool, huh?” she quipped.

“... Ms. Rocha and Ms. Pryde wish me to ask if you have 'collected' more.”

“Um, maybe. Let me get back to them after this is over?”

“I shall let them know. I have sent one of the sentinels to assist you.”

The Sentinel program was great. Actual Iron Man armors that Jay controlled to help out when needed. And of course they had like seven around the island. That Darcy knew of.

“So?” Owen questioned.

“We might have expected something to happen while here. Found out about a HYDRA plan that was using the park and Masrani's labs. Tony was not pleased.”

“Ms. Potts would like me to inform you that she needs at least another fifteen minutes, ma'am.”

Fifteen? Oh, for getting at least the park into Tony's hands. Right. “So, distraction?”

“I believe that would be best,” JARVIS commented.

“So happy I planned for this,” she grumped a little. Darcy moved a bit and cut into the long skirt she had been wearing. Once she had ripped high enough, she cut the excess. No need to have a hazard. Her shirt was a tight tank top blouse thing Natasha had given her for this. So _it_ didn't need to be destroyed.

“Distraction?”

“Those security guys? Yeah, they was me and Tony, and the rest of the Avengers dead. Pepper is pulling the rug out from under them. But she needs more time. So, I'm going to play a little bit.” Her grin might have been a little vicious. Alpha Owen Grady didn't seem to mind.

“What can we do to help?”

Darcy raised an eyebrow. We? Owen just looked at the battle ready raptors.

“Huh... What's the likelihood you can get the gate open?” Velociraptors on her side? Fighting with her? This may have been a childhood (and teenager-dom) dream come true.

Owen grimaced. So not a good chance then.

“If you would like, Lupa, I can open the gates for you,” a female voice came through. There was definite laughter in that voice.

“Techna, if you would be so kind.” Her face was probably frightening to anyone who didn't know her. “How long does it take to raise?”

“Enough for the girls? A full minute. But there's an alarm that will go off when it's moved.”

Techna scoffed. “That won't be a problem. Sentinel arrival in thirty so...”

“Girls,” Darcy caught the amber eyes of the raptors with her own amber eyes, “play time.” The pack answered her command with snaps of teeth and shifting of weight. A part of her wanted to tell them to not kill, but those men had guns and all they had were teeth and claws. “Think you can keep up, Grady?”

“Get me in the cage and I'll give you girls some long range backup.” Oh and wasn't that smile just as vicious as hers. Her insides were so very much a puddle of goo.

Later, she snapped at herself.

And then she heard the repulsors of the armor. Sentinel was here. Before her rational side (even if it was really really tiny right now) spoke up, she took off for the gate, which was already halfway up. Thank you, Techna.

And then, she let go of the human mind-frame.

_IntrudersFightPackProtect_ went through her mind as she let go.

 

“They gave a T. Rex intelligence and fucking functional hands!”

“So glad you could join us, Tony. How was your day?” Darcy quipped. She was... not a pretty sight. Not when she was _covered_ in blood. Admittedly, most of the blood covering her was from the pack's kills. There was some of her own blood mixed in, from a few bullet grazes.

Honestly, the Sentinel looked worse. Jay had let the pack and Darcy do most of the kills. He had helped to keep the bullets off them before they took them down. Never let it be said that JARVIS didn't know what he was doing in battle.

“Well, you look like you had fun, Lewis. Did you leave any alive?”

Darcy, who really was still more Lupa than Darcy, scoffed. “HYDRA remember? Cut off one head...” Tony made his 'how-are-people-so-stupid' face. “Yeah, them. Besides they had guns and we only had teeth and claws.”

“Teeth? That's new. When'd you get that?”

“About ten minutes after you left.” Then she was motioning to the still open paddock gate where Owen was spraying the girls down to get the blood off.

Tony stood gaping like a fish. After a few minutes of that, he turned back to her. “You can _not_ keep them.”

Darcy frowned, Lupa going back from the surface. “I'm not their alpha. We fought together because we were protecting ourselves and the territory. Besides, I think Owen would hate me if I took them.”

“I would,” the alpha called over. “Don't think I'd like you very much either, Stark.”

Tony blinked. “Hey, Grady, want a job?”

Darcy broke down in giggles.

 


	2. Craziness that Works

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I should be writing Polyphemus but Owen and the Grady Gang~ Honestly, every comment I get makes me come back to whatever story if there is more to be written. So I got like two comments before I went to bed and then wrote two pages. It continues from there.
> 
> I still have no clue if this is Lupa canon or just some crazy spin off thing. But it shall be a multi-chapter fic. And OMG what have I done!

The transition from Masrani Global to Stark Industries was... chaotic. Luckily, Tony (read: Pepper) did the smart thing and kept most of the employees. Those they didn't keep were mostly HYDRA who tried to take out Tony or Darcy in some suicide last ditch effort. Since they really should have waited longer than a few days for Pepper to get everything together, most of the grunt work in the switch fell to the duo.

Luckily, Darcy had already made friends with the velociraptor pack and their alpha. Owen Grady was very helpful in introducing them to who was who on the island. Of course, after being let out for the first time, the girls didn't really seem keen on going back in the paddock. And really, after everything how was that thanking the pack for not eating Darcy? One of many lower level workers in the labs did not like the idea of a dangerous dinosaurs out for a walk, even when their pack alpha was keeping an eye on them.. Since she was “biased,” Darcy let Tony handle that.

“Since, if it wasn't for those four beautiful ladies, one of my best employees and friends would be dead, I don't think I care what you think,” Tony admitted dryly. The businessman was also smart enough to have asked what the deal was with the whole alpha thing. Owen had explained it from his view. Darcy explained how her instincts saw it.

“Sir! If you let those... beasts roam free, you will not have me in your employ.”

Darcy tilted her head at the worker bee. Someone was too big for their britches. Owen was definitely holding back laughter. She could hear the slight shake of his body.

“Okay then. Leave my island.” While Darcy's grin looked like a wolf, Tony's could put a shark to shame. Tony turned to the rest of the lab. “Look, I get this is sudden. I didn't think it would happen this quick either. But some asshats decided my friend here needed to die and, well, I took offense. Luckily, Grady here was smart and helped keep Darce alive. You should be thanking him and his pack of velociraptors. If Darcy had been hurt, I would be closing this place and you'd all be out of jobs.” Several people look up at that. “Instead, Darcy convinced me to give everyone a chance. Her condition? The raptors weren't to be forced back in their cage. And honestly, if it makes her feel safer in a place where people have tried, repeatedly, to kill her, I'm all for it.”

Not quite how their conversation had gone about the pack being out. But it worked. Darcy did in fact feel safer with the pack. They had already stopped seven HYDRA idiots from killing her or Tony. And honestly, they were more worried about their alpha and the territory than killing humans.

“Now, who's in charge here?”

“That would be me,” a severe looking woman in white stated. Claire Dearing, Darcy's mind supplied. Park Operations Manager. “Unless, you meant the head of the labs. That would be Dr. Wu,” she motioned to the man being watched by Delta and Echo.

Dude created crazy HYDRA dino. Tony wasn't really taking any chances. Blue was standing by her alpha, like a good beta, watching those around them for threats. Charlie had glued herself to Darcy's side, which probably led credence to Tony's “she feels safer so there” bullshit.

Tony frowned at the scientist on the ground. “Yeah, no. I think he soiled himself. I'll talk with you. Miss?” Never let it be said Stark didn't know how to work a crowd.

“Claire Dearing. Would you mind moving this to my office? To work out the finer details.”

Tony shrugged. “Sure. Until I know what's what, it really should be business as usual. Minus the tourists.”

Huh. Apparently a lot of people felt better after hearing that. Though honestly, the island worked well in its parameters so there wasn't a reason to change things until they knew everything. Some people were idiots.

“This way please.”

 

Darcy would've given Dearing a chance. Really. She was a Pepper-wannabe but she did it well enough. And there were quite a few of them after Pepper was named CEO of S.I. No one was as good as Pepper Potts. What really got Darcy was when Dearing tried to leave Owen outside the office.

“This is park business, Mr. Grady. I thank you for keeping Ms. Lewis safe, but your... assistance is no longer needed.”

The brunette mutant had no idea at the moment, but she and both raptors that had followed them up (Blue and Charlie) tilted their heads in a questioning manner. In the same direction. With nearly the same angle. Tony chocked back a laugh at the startled look on Dearing's face.

“I find it rather interesting, Ms. Dearing,” Darcy leaned into Charlie's flank, “that even after hearing our reasons for having them here, you still try to have the pack leave.”

The bottle redhead (she could _smell_ the chemicals thank you) looked genuinely surprised. “I would never ask you to feel unsafe here, Ms. Lewis. I simply mean that Mr. Grady can wait outside.”

“You know, that last person who tried to get me someplace without Owen, they were trying to kill me,” Darcy stated, like she was commenting on the weather. Dearing didn't look like she knew if she wanted to flush in anger or pale at the comparison. If Tony was using her as a reason for the girls to be free of the paddock, she would be using it. “I'd much rather he and the girls join us. If you don't mind?”

“Of course. Of course, please.”

Charlie warbled a little as Darcy pushed off from her. It was obviously a laugh, but it still made Dearing pale and Tony blink.

 

One thing Darcy did no like about being on this trip, besides the whole HYDRA thing, was the politics and business-y stuff they had to do. Give her the labs and three caffeine high scientists any day.

“I didn't know someone could be so obstructive while still being helpful,” Darcy groaned from her place half on the grass half on Delta in front of Owen's bungalow.

They had been here for six days and before Darcy could even leave her room, Tony was telling her to take the day for herself instead of sticking with him. Then, in order to make sure she did, he called Owen to take her away from the main area of the island. Which meant his place. Where she was currently lazing with the pack.

“Claire's good at that, yeah,” the (still) very attractive alpha commented from beside her. He was sitting up and watching Charlie and Echo play.

“I can't wait for her to meet Pepper.” Sounded like there was a story there. She wasn't going to ask though. Her instincts told her that would not end well. For some reason. Let it not be said she didn't listen to the tiny voice in her head screaming “Bad Idea! Bad Idea!” “You know, I'm kinda shocked at how well your girls like me. I figured they would hate having another predator nearby.”

“My girls have good taste.”

Darcy snorted at that. Probably more that they knew Darcy wasn't after their home. Though even with her instincts closer than most normal humans, some animal behavior escaped her. The four territorial females being okay with someone who radiated alpha female was one of those things.

A light buzzing alerted her to someone trying to contact her. Pulling her phone out of her pocket, she checked the number. Tasha. Sister. Accepting the call, the brunette shifter greeted her red haired sister figure.

“Hey, _sestra_ , how're you?” she greeted.

“Mm,” Natasha hummed, “enjoying my time with some new... friends.”

Huh. Guess that meant she got a hold of a HYDRA idiot. “Anything new?”

The assassin hummed again. “Not really. Confirmation mostly. We do know that they were using a type of super-soldier serum on some the animals. Including your new friends.”

“That,” Darcy paused. The serum Steve was dosed with had enhanced his most dominate traits. How would that reflect on a velociraptor? “Before or after hatching?”

“Before. They used it to give them a better chance of survival.” How would that reflect on one that hadn't found a personality yet?

“Any others?”

“The Indomius but Stark took care of that one. The stegosaurs and a few other herbivores.”

“Not Rexy?”

“No. The Tyrannosaurus Rex was from the original attempt at a theme park. Before HYDRA got involved. Oh, we did a check on the alpha. He's clean.” Darcy hummed in acknowledgment. “Thor, Jane, and Banner plan on joining Pepper when she heads over. And I have been told by Rogue, Shadowcat, Storm, and Techna that you are not to bring any animals home with you.”

“One time,” the shifter huffed, “it was one time.”

“Have fun, little sister. Enjoy your time away.” And she hung up. Wonderful.

“One time?” Owen asked.

Darcy groaned. “In high school, we had a spring break trip to a national forest. I made friends with the local wolf pack. They followed me back to our cabin and... kinda stayed with us the whole time,” she explained.

“Okay, wolf pack? I know you said you were knowledgeable about them but...”

Huh. No wonder Nat said Owen was clean before giving her the message from the others. “Yeah, my claws? Mutant. Specifically a shifter with wolf instincts and characteristics. Those wolves had just lost their alpha pair to sickness and well,” she gestured to herself, “alpha.”

Owen looked over in shock. Darcy shifted a little where she was, uncomfortable with the look on his face. “I... I figured you were different since, all that. I didn't think you actually...”

“Understood the pack dynamics?” Owen nodded. “My instincts are closer to the surface and often override my rational mind when I'm in danger. When those idiots at the paddock made their move, my instincts said 'enemies in front, allies behind, get to allies' and before I could really process it I was pulling us over the railing.”

“So you not thinking the girls would be good with you...?”

“More me being shocked they were letting an alpha predator into their circle. I'm still trying to figure out when I went from being a threat to them to an ally.” Darcy figured it was sometime between meeting Owen and Hoskins making his move. But that was a pretty big time frame and there wasn't anything that stood out to her as a reason for the shift.

“So, you're the alpha?” Owen's tone was teasing.

Darcy laughed. “One of many. My original pack was led by the man I call Papa. The Avengers make up a lot of my current pack. That many alpha personalities... it's interesting. But I'm Pack Mom. I take care of everyone which in the strange dynamics we have gives me alpha status.” Delta shifted a little and Darcy lifted some of her weight so the raptor could get comfy. “The pack is more a mesh of alphas who agreed to stick together. Tasha, Steve, Thor and Tony all have alpha traits. Steve and Thor mostly in battle. Tony in business stuff. Tasha... Just about everything.

“Tasha's got Clint and Phil under her. Steve's got Sam. Tony and Pepper are a pair. Thor and I kinda share Jane; and he gets any visiting Asgardians. Bruce kinda flows between the different alphas. And Hulk himself seems to stick to listening to Steve as alpha. It's a very fluid structure.”

“I can tell,” Owen smiled (and dear Thor, Sif, Heimdall and Frigga that was not fair). “What about your Papa's pack? How's that one work?”

“It's more structured. Papa is Alpha. His Betas are Uncle Lo and sestra, different one than who I was on the phone with. There's a lower level member who keeps trying for beta but he's got less chance than the girls I grew up with. If anyone was to be another beta it would be either Ro or Jeanie. Maybe even Pete. So, not Poly. So not gonna be Poly unless some really bad shit happens.”

“Single alpha? Not a pair?”

Darcy made a iffy sign with her hand. “Eh, Papa is more Pack Mom but he's having a bit of a lover's spat with the other alpha. Who I've only met a few times but he's never harmed me or mine.” In fact, Magneto usually pulled out if the Avengers did get involved. Though some thought he was scared of the team, Darcy was pretty sure it was because Papa saw her as a daughter and Erik at least understood hurting her would be far worse than his usual acts. And there was the time back in school she had met Erik and they had a very nice conversation about her family. The non-biological one.

“Lover's spat?”

“They have a difference of opinion in how to deal with something. They butt heads and are both stubborn idiots with ideals. It's been pretty annoying actually. I don't know if many of the pack actually know that he is part of the pack. Though, now that I think about it, Lo knows and if he knows then Ro and _sestra_ probably do. Which means Kit knows. I know I let a few of the Avengers know so it didn't get personal or anything. Honestly, I think we're all pretty close to just throwing the two of them in a room together and not letting them out until they fix their relationship. I have had many talks with Raven about this.” Admittedly, she hadn't _told_ anyone she and Raven, who is kind of her aunt, met up for coffee every few weeks.

“Raven?”

“At the moment, the alpha pair have separate packs. Raven is Erik's beta.”

“I don't think that's a more structured pack,” Owen laughed.

“It's more than what the Avengers have. It's like playing musical chairs for alpha status honestly. I'm just lucky the others are more than okay leaving me as Pack Mom.” Which... huh. Might be why the girls were okay with her. They don't really have a Pack Mom at the moment. And Logan often commented on how calming her scent was to his animal side. Though Rogue does the same thing for Lo. Something to think about at least.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, first with Phil/Clint with my SM crossover and now Erik/Charles. How did I not know I shipped these ships? I didn't even realize that comment about Charles being pack mom was there until I reread it. And my brain went "they are such idiots and Raven and Darcy would bond over it I know they would."
> 
> Pack dynamics and structures are.... really weird when I put my brain into thinking about them. The Avengers are all Type As but I can totally see them shifting command with who knows what so whatever.


	3. Hunt and Defend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I realize this fic has connections to the Lupa verse. If there's anyone reading this and **doesn't** plan on reading the rest of the series, please let me know and I will work on getting all the Lupa info into _Territorial_ because I do realize that this fic so far is really confusing if you haven't read _No One Knows (Pack is Important)_.

Amber eyes snapped open in the dead of night.  Claws digging into the bed.  Something had woken her.

What?

What was calling her instincts to the forefront of her mind?

Darcy let go of her human way of thinking.  Something was happening and the primal side of her knew it when there wasn't a rational reason to be found.

_IntruderThreatProtect_

  


Blue grumbled to her sisters.  _Threat_ she stated.  _Our territory_.

 _Protect. Fight. Alpha?_ were the responses her sisters gave her.

Before Blue could respond, a body came into their formation from the right.  _Pack. Alpha. Mother._   Their instincts stated.

The female, the fighter with claws and no teeth.  The human who fought alongside them while protecting the alpha and territory.  The woman who made their alpha happy by just being near.  The alpha who respected their territory until a threat to her had shown itself.

The human woman growled at them before turning and running.  The pack followed.  Delta at back.  Echo and Blue flanking.  Charlie in the middle.  Mother on point.

It was time to hunt.  Time to defend the pack and territory.

  


"Sir, there seems to be a problem," JARVIS called.

Tony groaned and rolled over to grab his phone.  "Wassup, Jay?"  The silence was pretty telling.  Not good.  "Jay?"

"Lupa and the pack... I believe they are hunting, sir."

"Hunting?"  Shit.  Lewis, what were you doing.  "Hunting what?"  Then he realized JARVIS was calling Darcy 'Lupa,' something the AI rarely did.

"That I do not know, sir. Ms. Lewis woke up half shifted before letting the shift fully take over. Lupa then proceeded to leave the hotel room via the window. I sent a Sentinel to watch over her. She met up with the pack and... it appears she is leading them."

"Where're they headed, Jay?"

"The old Park ruins, I believe sir."

"Keep the Sentinel with them. Don't do anything unless it looks like Lupa's in trouble. Bring up the feeds."

The Sentinel's camera feeds blinked into existence on his phone.  A quick hand motion and the screens were hovering above the phone with the holo program.  Tony swore.  Darcy had explained her shift to them after everything calmed down.  The normal shift with eyes, claws, ears, hair changes was more a partial shift, she had told them.  _"I've only ever done it a few times. When my biologicals freaked and when the school got attacked. It's only something that happens when I let go completely. Usually when I have no idea what's going on with logic but my hind brain does and reacts for me. Normally I have a mix of instinct and logic going which is where the partial shift comes from. That shared mind."_

They had never seen it.  Been told they would never _want_ to see it.  Kitty and Rogue had described it as meeting one of the things that went bump in the night.  And Tony didn't blame them.  The usually sassy and fun-loving woman looked more like something out of horror movie.  Amber eyes that caught every facet of light, golden hair that literally covered her from head to toe, face contorted into a half snout with lots of pointy teeth, fingers more claw than flesh.  It was terrifying.

Even more so when taking into account the four deadly velociraptors that followed behind her.

Tony never thought he'd be feeling the mix of terror and pride as he watched the feeds.

  


_IntrudersInvadersHuntProtectPackDefendMine_

A howl rang through the silent night.  Followed by the growls and barks of the rest of the pack.

They had caught the scent of the invaders.

  


JARVIS had sent a few sentinels ahead of the pack, hoping to find the threat detected by the dinosaurs and Lupa. Finding a camp out near the old park's welcoming center was not good. Spotting the HYDRA and SHIELD symbols on several pieces of equipment did not help matters.

“Jay, knock out their communications. Hack everything,” Tony ordered. “Let the girls handle the bodies.”

“Shall I assist in keeping the bullets off as before?”

“What you did at the paddock? Yeah. Keep our injuries to a minimum.”

One thing the girls had warned them about when Darcy shifted fully like this: if you weren't there when it happened, stay the fuck away. Iron Man would end up being treated as a threat. The best Tony could do was watch and be ready for the aftermath.

“Jay, get Izabel and Pryde on the line.”

It took a few minutes before the two girls answered their phones.

“What the fuck, Stark?” Pryde hissed.

“Lil Bit ain't so little,” he stated. Darcy had made sure they all knew the phrases she and her childhood friends used.

“Fuck me,” Pryde groaned.

“Are those,” Izabel paused, “velociraptors?”

“Yup.”

“Fuck me sideways!”

“They're at Jurassic World, Shadow. The raptors are... they've been collected.”

“Seriously? How does she get herself into these situations?”

“Eh, this time it was our fault. HYDRA,” Tony butted in. He knew Izabel was probably watching the feed with him. “Is that the full shift?”

“Possibly. With it being so dark and her moving I can't be positive. At the very least you do not want to get between her and what she's hunting.”

  


Darcy woke up with the metallic scent of blood in her nose and a satisfied feeling in her head. She rolled her shoulders a little, wanting to get comfortable enough for more sleep. Then her pillow moved and her human brain went “not a pillow!”

Moaning a little, she opened green eyes to see the scaly skin of one of the raptors. Patches of dried blood gave her at least one source of the smell. Clicking of teeth had her looking over to see Blue watching her.

“Morning, Blue,” she greeted. Then more movement. Delta, who had apparently been her pillow lifted her head to look at her. “Delta.” She turned and looked for Echo and Charlie before greeting them.

“Hey, Lewis,” Owen's voice called.

Peering around Blue, she could see the man as he moved from the paddock gate to where they were cuddled up. There was a rumble in her throat as she watched the man, the alpha, walk towards them.

“Grady.” Blue turned her attention up, to the catwalk. Darcy followed to see who was there. “Hey Tony. Pepper, Bruce, Jane. When'd you guys get here?”

“This morning,” Jane answered, a very patronizing smile on her face. Pepper smiled weakly at her in greeting while Bruce nodded and he and Tony went back to their conversation.

“I thought we had two days until you guys came...” The question was implied. The last she remembered was going to bed excited that they had the date for their visit set.

“We were and we did,” Jane just kept smiling. “You've been... a little bit out of it, Darce.”

Before she could ask, Echo was moving aside, letting Owen into their pile. “You girls went out and had fun without me. I'm hurt. Truly hurt,” he teased.

Fun? What fun?

How was she missing two days? And when did she get covered in blood? The last time she woke...

“Please tell me I didn't kill anyone,” she whispered quietly.

“Well, no one we liked was hurt,” Owen replied. Before she could start thinking up random ideas, he went on. “HYDRA had a underground bunker with a bunch of stuff from the labs. You and the girls somehow knew they were making a move to get in, get the equipment, and get out. You all stopped them.”

Darcy closed her eyes and thought back. The last time she had blackout like that had been when Striker had attacked the school. She had woken before any alarms went off, freaked out and with the sudden urge to grab the kids and _run_. After, when they were all back safe and sound, she had been able to figure out what had happened. She knew where to look to help her piece things together. She would never really remember. Not with her logical mind working. But she could figure it out.

_ThreatDefendPackHuntSafe?Sleep_

There was a threat. She needed to defend her and hers. She met up with the pack. They went hunting. The pack needed to check for other threats before resting. Judging from the two days she missed, it probably took a while for her to feel the threat was gone.

Clicking and a strange rumbling sound came from the girls.

“I'm alright,” she told them. “So, no one else got hurt?”

Owen nodded. “Stark said a couple of those armors took some damage but nothing that couldn't be fixed.” Darcy let her body sag with relief, back onto Delta and a little bit of Echo. “You hurt?” One green eye opened to look at him. “With the girls we can't exactly tell.” He crouched down so his knee was bumping her shoulder that was resting on Delta.

Darcy took a deep breathe and then twitched her muscle groups. “No. No injuries. Just tired. Really tired.”

“Sleep then. We've got you.”

  


The next time she woke she was in a bed, with someone at her back. She blinked several times before looking down at the arm wrapped around her. _Alpha_ her mind stated. Owen then. The only one who actually got her instincts to say alpha. Usually it was ally or pack or sister or something like that. Only two people ever got that from her. Papa and Erik.

“You're thinking too loud,” the man (and dear Frigga was he a _man_ ) huffed at her.

“Please tell me I didn't loose another day,” she whispered back. There was a slight pleading to her tone. She knew that. But Darcy didn't know how well she would deal with back-to-back full shifts.

“Nng. Our girls wouldn't leave you alone unless I was there. Decided we both needed some sleep.” Owen yawned. “Brought ya to m' place.”

That... made sense. If the alpha was resting then the pack would protect them. Especially since they had a hunt before. Owen was the alpha. She would be safe with him.

_Alpha. Mate. Safe._

“'Our girls'?”

“M'not stupid. Saw you lead. Alpha pair.” And then Owen's breathing leveled out. He had fallen back to sleep.

That... that explained Jane's face from before. Jane knew more about the pack mentality than most regular humans. Logan got it 'cause... well, it's Logan.

Fuck, Lo wasn't going to let her forget this. She had become the Pack Mom of a pack of velociraptors. This was worse than the time with the wolves.

' _Fuck me_ ,' she thought before letting the sweet song of sleep take her under again. She was warm and safe and sleep sounded _really_ good.


	4. The Hows and Whos

Darcy would admit, at least in her own head, that she was avoiding the raptors and Owen Grady. It wasn't even hard. With all three of her scientists on the island and doing Science! things, it was all hands on deck for Darcy. Add in the puppy that is Thor. Yeah, wasn't hard to hide from her problems.

Which is probably why Jane dragged her out of bed and to the top of the hotel for some stargazing. With tequila. And ice cream.

“I can't tell if you're the best or the worst,” Darcy admitted to her best friend.

“Wanna talk first or get drunk first?” Jane smiled.

“Talk. I'll drown my sorrows after.”

Jane handed her a tub ice cream and a spoon. The next few minutes were spent pointing out stars and constellations they normally didn't see when in the city.

“How is this my life?” Darcy mumbled around a spoonful of ice cream.

“Which part? Because I'm pretty sure you met me because of college,” Jane teased.

“Yeah which led to Thor which led to attempts to take over the world which ended up with worlds colliding.” Darcy groaned and laid down flat on the terrace, she was happy that Jane had brought blankets and pillows. “Which somehow brought dinosaurs into the mix. How?”

“I could do the probability, but I think it's pretty obvious.”

Darcy silently thanked her friend for giving her a few moments to wallow before speaking again. Even if her words were  _so_ the worst.

“So, Alpha Dad...” Darcy groaned. “He's pretty hot. I mean, I have Thor but still.”

“Jane,” the younger woman laughed, “we live in a building full of attractive people. Quite a few of which I consider family.”

“True. But, alpha.” She didn't have to look at Jane to know the astrophysicist was wiggling her eyebrows.

“Steve, Thor, Tasha, _Pepper_ ,” Darcy responded.

“Thor is mine. Pepper claimed Tony. Tasha is your sister. And Steve is not 'rough enough' for you.”

“Don't use my words against me. It's mean. Let me wallow in the crazy that is my life.”

Jane scoffed. “Your life was crazy from the moment you opened your eyes. Take you this long to notice?”

“No, but sometimes it hits harder than others.”

She rolled over and put her face into the pillow. Taking a deep breath, she screamed at the top of her lungs. In the distance (or maybe just on the ground) the calls of the raptors reached them.

“Huh. You know, I didn't think they were still here.”

Darcy sat up and grabbed the alcohol. “I'm Pack Mom. Not only has it been a few days, the last they saw me was when they left me with Alpha Dad.”

“Who didn't even get to say goodbye,” Jane nodded as she took the bottle for her own drink.

“What exactly are you supposed to say to the guy you suddenly became an alpha pair with? Hey, thanks for you know keeping me alive but I have a life back in America that has nothing to do with dinosaurs?”

“Yet.”

Darcy paused. Thought about it. “Yet,” she agreed. With the way their lives were going, dinos might be the new norm. “Still, I... yes, there was an attraction. Yes, he and his alpha ways made me melt. He was somehow totally okay with the mutant thing and the 'covered in the blood of mine enemies' thing. But, Jane, I can't go halfway.”

Jane knew what she meant too. They had been friends long enough, had talked enough, for her to know what Darcy meant. Pack. It wasn't as simple as she often made it sound to the rest. It was complicated and so easy and just a nightmare to explain.

Darcy was the pup of Charles Xavier. She had aunts and uncles and brothers and sisters. But they were children of the pack.  _She_ was the alpha's daughter. In a normal world, she would be groomed to take over the pack of her parents, her alphas. Currently, that pack was split and fractured. Even then, it wasn't a fit for her as an alpha.

The Avengers and everyone who lived in the Tower were more allied alphas then anything. They all had their territory, which wasn't so much a place as a position or expertise. But they could survive without each other. They stayed together, multiple small packs, because they covered more ground that way. Could protect more that way.

Darcy as an alpha wanted to take care of and protect and not worry about who was where in rank. At the moment, both packs she had connections to wouldn't allow that. Yes she could take care of people and they would care for her and she could fight to protect hers. But those packs were not what she needed as a person, as an alpha, for herself.

But on the other hand, she couldn't  _leave_ those packs. Even if her connections were weak in some areas. They were pack, family. That never changed. It never could.

If she formed a pack completely separate from the first two, Darcy needed to be sure her new pack would accept the old. It was one of her worries about the Avengers and X-Men meeting. And honestly, it had been a close call there at the beginning.

“How could I be here and there and still have it work?” Darcy asked quietly.

“I could make you a mini-rainbow bridge,” Jane offered. It got a laugh out of the shifter. “Honestly, Darce, nothing's changed. At least between you and me. Where you go, I go. And your family would understand if you chose to stay here. Hell, I've been getting messages from Kitty and Rogue asking me if you 'collected more.' And I don't even know what that means.”

A choked laugh left Darcy's mouth. “It's an old joke. I collect animals and people. When I first started going through the hormones, my 'mama protect' came out. There are a lot of people I took care of while my instincts were going crazy. I even got adopted into a wolf pack.”

“Like an actual wolf pack?”

“Mm. Spring Break one year. Rogue hated me for it. There were like five of them that just followed us around. When we got home, she complained about dog hair for _months_. Those wolves live on some of Logan's old property now.”

“Huh, so when they ask if you collected, they're asking if you're going to bring home a new friend?” Darcy nodded. “Sounds about right for the situation then.”

“Jane!”

“What? No seriously, if you left now, I'm almost one hundred percent certain Alpha Dad would follow.” Darcy rolled her eyes. “He's pining. The only reason he hasn't shown up is because I'm pretty sure the guys think he hurt you or something. Not to mention all the work I know Pepper gave him.”

Darcy fell back to her pillow. “How is this my life?”

“When in doubt, blame Odin,” Jane giggled.

  
  


“Lightning Sister,” Thor greeted.

Darcy took a deep breath. “Thor, you mind going for a walk with me?”

Thor's face softened. “Of course, Darcy. Shall we?” And he offered his arm like the gentleman his mother raised.

“Thanks.”

Taking a walk with Thor was... a compromise. She needed to see the girls but she didn't feel up to doing it alone. If anyone could get her out of there fast, without hurting anyone, it was Thor. Who had probably been told by his lady love about her plans for a walk, but that was why Jane was her best friend. She didn't have to explain what she needed.

The two walked through the main street of the park while Darcy was technically on her lunch break (she probably ate more during the hours of work than her actual lunch breaks anyway). Darcy answering all Thor's questions about the island and dinosaurs and what she knew Tony and Pepper had planned for the island.

Darcy didn't know whether to be pleased or burst into tears when they made it back without any sign of the pack.

  
  


She didn't see any sign of the pack, or their alpha, until the day before Bruce and Tony were set to leave the island. The two were making rounds in the herbivore enclosures and Darcy was following along writing down their ideas. They had a few different ones for the fences that wouldn't be harmful to the animals. Tony was talking about turning the Gyrosphere area into a viewing platform for scientists when they saw Owen walking up the path they were on.

At least, Tony and Bruce saw. Darcy was a little busy with making sure she got down everything.

Which might have been why Owen actually paused before confronting her.

A pause long enough for Tony to call out to the, as Jane put it, Alpha Dad.

Darcy startled. She wanted to, her human mind  _screamed_ at her to run before she got hurt. But she was an alpha. She was doing her  _job_ . There was nothing wrong with what she was doing. Nothing Owen Grady could accuse her of. (Admittedly, when she got back from Alpha Dad's her scientists were already going thirty-eight hours without sleep)

“Stark. Dr. Banner,” Owen greeted the men. Was that how he wanted to play? Storm over here and ignore her? Really?

“Grady,” Tony smiled, “what can we help you with?”

“I was hoping to catch you all before you left. It's about the girls. And the paddock,” Owen stopped. It looked like he was looking for the right words.

“Is something wrong with them?” Bruce asked. He kept saying he wasn't that kind of doctor, but he sure acted like one.

“No, just... I wanted to know, if I'd have to lock them back up when you left.”

“Why would they?” Tony asked. “I mean, they haven't caused any problems I know about, and I think I would've heard about something like that if it had. The ladies and Thor are still going to be here, so the whole safer thing still applies.”

Owen looked stunned. Did he  _actually think_ she would leave without even saying  _goodbye_ ?  _Seriously?_ Yes, she was confused and dealing with her human side but she wasn't... She wouldn't...

“Owen Grady,” someone growled. Oh. She growled. “You better not have been thinking what I think you were.” Tony and Bruce separated and gave her a clear view of the idiot alpha. “I have been busy. I have been _working_. Do not tell me, that me _doing my job_ made you think for even one _second_ those girls would be put back in that _cage_. After _everything_ that's happened.”

Both sides of her mind were insulted. The animal for him thinking she'd  _do such a thing_ . To animals that considered her alpha. The human side for him not even  _talking to her_ about it! Yes, she was confused. Yes, her friends were probably being a little too overprotective. That did not make her heartless. Wanting to ensure she could  _survive_ the possible  _heartbreak_ was not a crime.

“Tony, Bruce,” she rumbled, “I hope you two can do without me. I _apparently_ have some packing to do.” She shoved her tablet (so much easier than the notebooks she had used before with just Jane) into Grady's stomach.

She needed to get away. From him at the very least. The  _idea_ that she would... A scream of rage ripped through her lips. Gentle, almost hesitant warbles came from the trees. Tears collected in her eyes.

“Oh, girls. I was never mad. Or upset. Or anything like that.” As she talked, Charlie peeked out of the foliage. “Oh, sweetie, come here.”

And she did. Along with her sisters. Slowly, the girls came to her and she let them take their time. Darcy knew the feeling of rejection. She knew the sting it left in your heart. She would not do that to these girls. She had never  _planned_ on doing that.

“I'm sorry, girls. I've... Honestly, if I wasn't with them I think those three would kill themselves.” Darcy gave affection to each of her girls, going bottom up in rank. “Maybe even take over the world. Maybe even the Nine Realms. And Thor wouldn't even stop them not if Jane was involved. The big lug.” Collecting herself, Darcy started for the trees. “Come on, ladies. Let's have some girl time.”

  
  


The shifter was not surprised to have Jane call her an hour into her cuddle time with the girls. One of the guys would have let them know she was on her way back. When she didn't show after a certain time, Jane would call. She knew it. She just...

“I hate him,” she stated into the mic of her phone.

“That bad?”

“Yes.” Silence. “Tony not tell you what happened?”

“Nope,” she popped her 'p'. “He just said you were on your way back and there might be a possibility of us going back with them.”

“He thought I was going to make him _cage them_.”

“ _What_?” Jane screeched.

“Yup.” Darcy took a breath. “I really want to leave right now. But I'm not going to do that to the girls. They don't know what's going on.”

“So, don't have the lawyers send out the divorce papers, got it.” Darcy laughed at her friend. “Hey, trying to make it work for the kids is not always a good idea, but I'll help how I can.”

“Thanks, Jane. I'll be back around dark.”

  
  


Around dark ended up being _after dark_ but Darcy wasn't too worried. When she had realized they weren't going to meet the time she had given she texted Jane to let her know. Along with a picture of four velociraptors playing in a waterfall. It was a cute picture with Charlie and Delta swimming and Echo eating at the water and Blue watching on like she was amused at her little sisters.

Darcy was feeling much better by the time the labs came into view. Jane had kept her updated on where they were so she wouldn't be looking everywhere. Bruce and Tony were currently “packing” in the lab which basically meant she needed to get them moving so they could rest and leave in the morning. Man was she happy JARVIS kept track of her working hours otherwise it would be really hard to know how much she worked in a pay period. (Pepper had refused to pay her a salary. Not when the hours of the job were very fluid and unknown until the last moment.)

The girls let her know Owen was waiting on them long before she saw him.

Darcy was not in a good enough mood to deal with him.

“Nope, not now,” she told him as she brushed past him on her way inside.

“Darcy,” he called.

“Nope.”

“Darcy I-”

“No!” she shouted as she turned to face him. “You don't get to talk. You, you are an ass, Owen Grady. That is it. That's all there is to it. Now, I have a job to do.” And then she was turning back to walk to the labs. Her happy mood was gone and though she knew it would be cruel, her scientists were going to feel her bad mood. “Scientists!” Tony, Bruce and Jane froze while the techies from the island kept moving. “It is after dark and the time to science is over. I want everyone out of this lab within the next thirty minutes.”

The Scientists Three started looking for stopping points. They knew she meant it. The others listened to her too, but she was pretty sure that was because of the raptors behind her. The lab was mostly empty by the twenty minute mark. A few techs and her three were still there.

“JARVIS, start shutting it down please. Have a meal ready when we get to the hotel too.”

“Of course, Ms. Lewis. Shall I inform Prince Thor of the late dinner?”

“If you wouldn't mind. And see about some meat being found for the girls if you could.”

“There shall be plenty for all the family, ma'am.”

“You're the best, Jay.”

“I do try.”

“Hey,” Tony called, “quit corrupting my AI.”

“Are you packed and ready to leave the island?” Darcy shot back. Before Tony could say anything she went on. “Without help from Pepper or Jay?”

Tony turned back to cleaning up his work area. Jane smiled and came over to hug her friend.

“So, we packing?” her friend asked quietly.

Not so quietly that Grady didn't hear her. The sharp intake of breath was pretty telling.

“If you had asked me forty-five minutes ago, I'd've told you no. Now I'm not so sure.”

“There's a corporate building in Miami,” Tony offered. “Has some apartments. You could commute.”

Darcy shrugged. “Maybe. Let's see what Pepper says. I still don't know what all she wants me to do here. Might end up being able to do it back at the Tower.”

Yes, they were ignoring Grady. She had great friends.

Bruce joined them as the last of the techs slipped by them. He stood staring at her girls. Darcy grinned at him.

“I've got tons of pictures,” she told him.

“Like the one you sent Jane?” She nodded. “I would really like to take a look at those.”

“Wouldn't have said something if I wasn't going to share.”

And then they were moving out of the Innovation Center and to the hotel. Jane started babbling about the idea she got while listening to a few techs talk about the egg process. The green eyed woman relaxed as her friend's familiar science talk washed over her. Then Jane and Tony got into a fight about power sources.

“Enjoy you're afternoon off?” Bruce asked.

“Mhmm. Would've been better if I hadn't _needed_ it but yeah, good times.”

“If you decide to stay, you might think about having Logan visit.”

“Maybe. I don't know how he'll do with jungles. I'm pretty sure there are some bad memories associated with them.” Bruce hummed in understanding. “Might ask another to visit. Not someone you've met yet, but a friend who's probably worried after so long without seeing me.”

It was amazing how even the raptors caught on to the “ignore Grady” mentality. She wouldn't have been upset if they hadn't picked up on it. She wasn't going to make them choose. That would be an impossible decision and she would not do that to them.

“Friends! Come, the Lady Pepper awaits our company,” Thor smiled. “Lightning Sister, they have procured many meats for your children. Shall I lead you?”

“Please, Thor. I really do owe them for being so good lately.”

“We'll meet you two inside,” Jane smiled. Darcy held back a wince when she noticed Grady stuck between her and Tony. Those two were scary some... a lot of the time.

  
  


“So, did you really think Darcy would make those girls go back to being locked up?” Jane asked. She wasn't really one for beating around the bush.

Bruce hurried to the table where Pepper was sitting, her eyes locked on the way she and Tony were surrounding Grady.

“If not,” Tony waved a hand, “that was a low blow. A _really_ low blow. The lowest of blows, honestly.”

“No, I don't think it was the lowest,” Jane argued. “Probably ranks number two, but her biologicals should have the first.”

“True. True. Did we ever get more information on them? I'd still like to visit.”

“Tony,” Pepper interrupted, “you know Charles has first crack at them.”

“Would that be something we'd go by pack rank for?” Bruce asked.

“Probably,” Jane shrugged. “But it would also be something we wouldn't tell Darcy about until _after_. But going by rank... Charles, Ororo, Natasha, me and Thor, the girls, Logan, you guys and then anyone else that wants a go.” Jane was rather pleased with the gulp from Grady that had got her. Oh yes. She may not have been first in the list, but Jane was Darcy's human Beta. There was no situation where she wouldn't be. Raptors and their Alpha Dad be damned.

“I would've thought the boys would've made the list,” Pepper commented.

“It would honestly depend on the girls. Kitty and Rogue would really be the ones to decide that, since mates and all,” Jane answered. “Though I doubt they'd have a problem letting Pete, Kurt and Bobby have a go. And Lock is always going to be included in the girl count.”

“See, I would think Lock would get the last so he could burn what was left,” Tony stated. And oh, Jane knew Darcy and Thor were taking their time to let them do this.

Before, Darcy had been confused and worried about being hurt. Which given her past wasn't unbelievable. Now. Now she had been hurt, in a way far too close to home. Their pack may have one of the strangest ranking systems, but they were still pack, still family.

“Well if that was the way we would do it, Hulk would be right before Lock,” Bruce commented. “There wouldn't be much left after him.”

“Shouldn't Erik and Raven be on the list?” Pepper asked.

Tony and Bruce probably didn't know _who_ those were but Jane and Pepper knew that Erik was technically Darcy's second Alpha. “I think Erik would be with or right after Charles. Raven... hmm, might have to add the sisters together and throw Raven behind them.”

“Man, there won't be anything left for us at this point,” Tony whined.

Jane flapped a hand at him. “You and Iz could destroy their lives electronically before all this.”

“I like this plan.” Tony grinned his (as Darcy called it) Shark Smile.

“Okay,” Grady whispered. “Okay, I get it. I fucked up.”

Pepper turned her gaze on him. It looked like all his muscles had locked up. “Mr. Grady, I know Darcy explained the pack to you. Specifically the one we,” she motioned to the three scientists. Tony wiggled his fingers at Grady. “are part of. You knew about our 'musical alpha status' and about the first pack Darcy was part of. You know pack behavior, Mr. Grady. Tell me, what would happen when the alpha's child and pack mom were threatened and/or hurt by an outsider?”

Grady paled. Jane smiled the sweetest smile she could. “At the moment, the only ones who know how hurt she is, is us. When her Papa and _sestras_ find out... Well, they are first on the list.” Though Jane was pretty sure Izabel knew what was going on. But Iz would keep it to herself until Darcy made a choice. Rocha's ability to keep secrets was one of the reasons Tony was okay with her playing in his systems.

“One of which is a mutant,” Bruce commented. “The other, the Black Widow.”

“I can't tell who I should fear more,” Tony stated. “I mean 'Ro is super protective of Darce and with the whole,” he made a motion that implied zapping someone, which is _probably_ what Ororo would do. “But Natasha? She's killed people with her _thighs_.”

Bruce snorted. “She's more likely to torture than straight out kill. Not when she has time for it.”

Jane had to bite her cheek to keep from laughing at how pale Grady was. He really didn't think what he was doing through. Pepper and the small scientist shared an amused look as Thor and Darcy entered the room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first this started out with me going "human side of Darcy would not be completely okay with this" and then Owen decided he had his own way of interpreting her actions. Then the others decided to be scary. Guys, I never meant for this to happen.


	5. Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DIDN'T THINK YOU WOULD BE OKAY WITH THE LAST CHAPTER! HOW ARE YOU OKAY WITH THAT? IT HURT _ME_
> 
> Seriously, though what? I have given (and heard) many a shovel talk so yeah. Honestly the talking around the person about what would happen is something my family does so... but angst isn't something I think I write well so THANKS MUCH!!

Darcy had the _best_ friends. Grady looked _terrified_ when she and Thor got back. Part of her (technically the venn part of the venn diagram that is her mind) felt positively smug and proud and so happy her friends were vicious when it came to protecting each other. Yes, even Tony and Steve. They just wouldn't admit it to each other.

Grady also didn't look like he'd try to say anything to her while the others were there.

Kind of made her want to have some others visit.

_If he can't handle pack, not good enough_ her animal side told her. And it was true. Even without her mutation and the way she saw things. Her family meant a lot to her. She had  _created_ her own family after all. Whoever she ended up with (and honestly if she  _was_ going to be the other half of the raptor alpha pair, they would end up mates. She still wanted to climb him like a tree after all) needed to be able handle her family.

Which is probably why she's been single so long. The intern hadn't done well when Thor made it known he saw her as a sister. Which, yeah, probably for the best since he  _so_ wasn't alpha material.

“So, Pep,” Darcy smiled as she sat between Pepper and Bruce. Jane and Tony were surrounding Grady and well, Thor got dibs on his lady love. “What exactly do you need me here for?” Because she was serious about finding out if she could do it while _not_ on the island. (though she was going to stay anyways and her pack knew that since _babies_ )

“I would like you to help with the switch from theme park to research center. You know how the labs and centers of S.I. are run after all,” Pepper smiled. “There are quite a few employees who work here in the theme park alone and I'd like to see about finding them jobs either here or at another branch of the company. We would be paying for relocation, of course.”

The others seemed content to let Pepper and Darcy talk business while the food was brought to their table. Jay always seemed to know what people were craving. If she didn't know better she'd call him magic.

“So getting this place on par with others centers, helping people who want to stay find a spot, help those who don't find a place in S.I, help relocate anyone who wants off the island. Anything else?” Darcy asked.

“Can we find an OM who actually cares about animals?” Tony cut in. “I mean, Dearing's been good with the park but I want someone who doesn't view them as 'assets.' Bugs me.”

Pepper nodded in agreement. “That's something I plan on speaking with Ms. Dearing about. I'd also like to know we have someone we trust here for the switch and all the changes that are going to happen.”

Darcy groaned. “Pep, I'm a wrangler. I wrangle. Specifically your wayward scientists. Please don't put me in charge here. I  _beg_ you.”

Pepper just smiled her business smile. Darcy knew that meant she was getting the job, at least for the time being. Darcy let her head fall back to the top of her chair.

“It wouldn't be forever,” Pepper continued. “I know I'd rather you be taking care of these three than be so far away. But I honestly can't think of anyone at this point who would be better. You know animals. You know instincts. And you're already a familiar face to the employees here.”

“Pretty sure Dearing hates me.”

“As I said, I plan on talking with her about her job here. With the switch happening, I'd like to make sure what her wants are.” Darcy groaned again. “The way I understand it, Jane and Thor would be staying with you. And I have no problem with others visiting.”

And wow. Who knew Grady could get paler? Darcy really,  _really_ wanted to know what they had said to him, or around him since she knew the way Tony and Bruce threatened. She'd ask Jane or Pep later. Jay might even agree to show her the footage. Speaking of.

“I don't think Jay should be the main AI for the center. No offense, Jay, but it might be better to give the island its own designed for the island and it's set up,” Darcy commented.

Tony hummed. “Might be a good idea. I know some of the tech were happy to have help like Jay but some felt it was an intrusion. I'll work on getting one done for you. We'll keep JARVIS here for now.”

“Have you thought about what to do with the other island?” Bruce asked.

Tony made a wish-washy motion with his hand. “I know they were using it for more research on dinos in the wild. Might keep that. Probably need to get better security over there. Poachers are a thing by the way.”

“Seriously?” Darcy asked. Oh hell no. That was not cool.

“Yeah. I've already got Jay finding everyone of them and taking them down. HYDRA sucked.”

“If we do find any actual dinosaurs that can be acclimated to one of the islands, we will do so,” Pepper told Darcy, making sure to make skin contact to. Huh, probably look pissed off then.

“Guess that means we're staying,” Jane offered.

“Yup,” Darcy agreed, like it was actually a chance they would leave.

“Dang. You know I had actually packed some things?”

“Really?”

Jane shrugged. “I knew I needed a break and I wanted to be prepared.”

“Want some help _un_ packing?”

“Please.”

Darcy really  _really_ loved her pack.

  
  


She and Jane ended up collapsing on Jane's bed after dinner. They were just a pile of giggles to be honest. Thor had been amused enough to let them be while he helped Tony and Bruce with their things. Pepper had decided she was going to talk to Dearing now instead of later. She took Grady with her.

“Oh dear Frigga above,” Darcy gasped. “What did you guys _do_?”

“Gave him a list of who would go after him, in order of pack rank,” Jane giggled. “Then Pepper asked him what he thought would happen if pack mom and alpha child was hurt by someone outside the pack. His face!”

They proceeded to giggle some more. Darcy couldn't be upset at her friends. Honestly, Grady would have gotten something similar without any of the issues at the moment from a few other her family. Darcy knew her family could be  _evil_ . She only half joked about the scientists taking over the world.

Eventually they calmed down, though they still giggled every now and then.

“So,” Jane left that question open ended.

“Gah, I don't know. I love those girls. Thor wasn't exactly wrong when he called them my kids. But Grady.”

“I hate to say it, but I _can_ see where he's coming from,” Jane admitted.

The shifter nodded. “I can too, but he didn't even think to  _ask_ me what was up.”

“Bruce kinda threatened him with Hulk. And Natasha.”

And they were back to the giggling.

  
  


“You messed up, Mr. Grady,” Pepper stated in the middle of the stairs leading to the Innovation Center. “I doubt you know how much.”

“I'm gettin' an idea,” he grumbled.

Pepper raised an eyebrow at that. “Do you? Do you really?” Pepper knew Tony would never admit it, but she and Tony saw Darcy as part daughter part sister. She didn't know it, but if something happened to both of them, Darcy would receive  _everything_ . “Darcy Lewis is... a complicated person. But she's also one of the easiest to understand. If you know where to look.” Grady looked like he was paying attention. Good, she'd hate for this to be wasted effort. “She is, in every way, a pack mom. An alpha taking care of her own. Before any of us knew about her mutation, we thought she acted like a mother-hen. Learning about her animal instincts just made it easier to understand.

“I will admit, we tried to keep you away from her. But only because we knew she needed time. When those of us living in the Tower found out about her mutation, she ran off to be with her Papa and his pack. She was scared. And rightfully so.” Pepper paused. Owen Grady was hanging on her every word. Good. “We weren't just letting you know who you would be dealing with if you hurt her back there. Her biological parents hurt her. Deeply. If any of us find out _who_ they are, there will not be anything left.

“She is the sister, daughter, mother and best friend of her packmates. You don't know all of her history, but I can tell you, with absolute certainty, you hurt her almost, if not as much, as her biological parents.”

“What can I do?” he asked.

Pepper looked at him. She really looked. He seemed truthful about wanting to fix this. The redhead had thought he would do well with Darcy, when watching them after Darcy woke from her hunt. But this... he put her on par with her parents. The people she  _ran away from_ . Who they could find at almost every root of her insecurities. Pepper didn't know if she would ever have children. Darcy Lewis was quite possibly the closest she would have.

“Do you have any idea _why_ she might need time?” Grady looked stunned. So no. He hadn't thought about that. “Darcy lost two days. She went to bed as an ally to your pack and working to make your pack safe here. She woke up having killed a lot of people and being the alpha female of your pack. The few times she's blacked out have been hard on her. She has killed, usually to protect. But she will never remember what happened.

“She has no clue how she went from ally to pack mom for your girls. She has only an _idea_ of how many people she killed. And she only has that because of the sentinels. She can tell a bit of what happened. She knows what her instincts were screaming at her. She does not know details. She does not know that you found her curled up with your girls and immediately tried to check her for injuries. She does not know that you were the only one they let close. She don't _know_ , Mr. Grady.

“And we haven't told her either.”

“Why?”

“Because she hasn't asked.” Pepper sighed, rubbing her brow. “Darcy knows we know a bit more of what happened. She knows JARVIS kept a sentinel on her until her rational mind came back. She asked for a body count. JARVIS gave her one. She asked if anyone else _saw her_. We told her the truth. She hasn't asked.” _Deep breath, Potts. Breathe._ “It took her several _weeks_ to ask her friends what happened the last time she shifted like that. A total of thirty-four days to be honest. _After_ everything had calmed down.

“That time, they found her with a group of younger children, twenty-seven in total, in a cave. She had brought them food, found them water, kept them warm and safe. I don't know how many days she lost when that happened. I do know that she still can't look those kids in the eyes. Her full shift _scares_ her, Mr. Grady. She has no control. No idea what happens. She only knows the instincts that drove her and the aftermath. If she wants to know more she _asks_.

“We know you didn't know much of this. We do understand. But one of the things Darcy wants for her family is the ability to _talk_ about their problems. Talk, Mr. Grady, about what happened and to understand why it happened and to keep it from happening again.” Pepper couldn't, wouldn't tell him about how Darcy's parents just stopped talking to her after they found out about her mutation. It was something very few people knew and Pepper was so happy to be one of those who did. She wouldn't break the still fragile trust the younger woman had in her. “That want for her family to talk,” the businesswoman admitted, “is one of the only reasons you and I are having this conversation.”

He  _looked_ chastised. He looked like he was beginning to understand. Pepper hoped so. She really hoped so. Those four velociraptors were pack to Darcy. And unfortunately the young woman would never ask someone to pick between her and another.

“What you can _do_ , Mr. Grady, is think. Think and try to understand.” She wanted to tell him to court her. Woo her daughter into the position the raptors gave her. Do it _right_. “I can't tell you what to do. Not really. You're very, very lucky she even spoke to you after that. You're even luckier to have Jane staying here. Don't waste that luck, Mr. Grady. That's all I can tell you.” Pepper turned from the man, the alpha, who had caught the attention of Darcy Lewis, only to throw it away. She hoped he listened. She really did.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not expect Pepper's bit. I was just going to have her tell Owen he messed up and go inside. But... most of this ended up being Pepper being BAMF and I really can't be upset with that.


	6. Listen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit shorter but it ends at a good spot.

It took three days for Owen Grady to show his face in the main area of the island's activity after his talk with Pepper. His raptors were far more common a sight, often following Darcy wherever she went. Her friends were very amused by Darcy's “babies.” So were all the rest of her friends and family once she officially told them she adopted four velociraptors. (thought most of the mutants were of a mix of exasperation and amusement)

When the Alpha Dad did show up, he didn't talk. He did follow Pepper's advice though. He watched. He learned. And he did it in a way that her pack knew about and were okay with (for the most part. Thor hadn't been there for the threatening so he did a lot of glaring when Grady was around).

Darcy took on the eighth day since Tony and Bruce left (seventeen on the island total, including the two she lost) with a spring in her step and a wide grin on her face. Several of her friends were visiting her on the island, mostly so they could meet her new babies. Rogue, Kitty and Kurt were coming. With a pilot who happened to be Raven. And yes, they knew who the pilot was. Darcy wasn't stupid. Lockheed, as a dinosaur-like, would be sitting this trip out.

Jane watched her friend with a fond smile most of the morning. Thor did too, but he also glared at the equally fond looking Alpha Dad (and how did that stick?). When the announcement of a helicopter being five minutes out, Darcy took off for the landing pad. Where she spent the next three minutes fifteen seconds hopping on her feet as she waited.

“Damn, Lil' Bit, nat like ya haven't seen us in a month or somethin',” Rogue teased.

Darcy ignored her and just hugged Kurt who had teleported himself near her instead of getting off like a normal person. Kitty laughed as she and Rogue were pulled into the hug by Darcy's reaching hands. They could hear their friend taking deep breaths, pulling their scent into her nose and letting herself familiarize herself with them again.

When she finally let go, she moved to Kitty and took as deep a breath as she could. Kitty stood frozen. This wasn't something her friend usually did. When Darcy pulled back with a torn look on her face, no one moved.

“You and Pete need to be more careful. Well, in nine-ish months you will,” Darcy stated.

“What?” Kitty gaped. “No. No. I am not. No.”

“We have the equipment to run a test if you really want but, yeah. You're having a silver kitten.” Rogue and Kurt burst into laughter.

“Please, Bit, tell me you're joking.”

Darcy smiled wanly. “I wouldn't joke about this.” Kitty closed her eyes and took a deep breath in. Exhaled slowly. “Come on, we can have the lab run a few tests to check everything. You'll be fine.”

“And hey, this mi't 'ust be the best place ta put a preg'ant woman,” Rogue laughed.

“ _Liebling_ will take care of you,” Kurt smiled.

“You guys suck. Think I'll be safe to go back or should I just call Pete?”

“You're callin' 'im anyway. Tests'll show if ya can travel.”

“You always have such fun, Niece,” the pilot interrupted.

“Hi Aunt Ray,” the shifter grinned.

“If need be, I will go and pick up your... baby-daddy, Katherine.”

While Kitty started to deny that title for Piotr, the rest just laughed.

  
  


They had run the tests. The results were in. Kitty was having kittens. Or at least _a_ kitten.

“Okay,” the phaser sighed, “I'm pregnant. How the hell did you know?” Now that Kitty accepted the fact, their little group was eating lunch at one of the street tables.

“There's,” Darcy paused trying to think of the words. “It's a scent thing. There's your normal scent, which has a bit of Piotr in it since you guys got together and then there's this... I don't know how to describe the scent itself but my brain went 'pup' and 'protect' and one plus one equals baby.”

“Could you do that for anyone you know the scent of?” Kurt asked. Kurt was a good looking guy, Darcy would admit. With or without the crazy image producing watch-thing Tony made him. Image inducer he called it. Still a little weird to see tanned skin instead of blue fur, but he was Kurt so it worked. She did wonder how Ororo felt about the two different “bodies” of her boyfriend though.

“If I know the person well enough. Like if I met them only a short time before, no. But the pack? Yeah, totally. Logan probably would've been the one to say something but,” Darcy shrugged.

“He ain't gonna say nothin' about it,” Rogue nodded.

“And that's if he was around the catch the change. With so many people at the school, there's really no way to know how that would affect the ability to catch the change. I only caught it because it was new and I hadn't seen you guys in awhile. And instincts.”

“Would you like me to get him here?” Raven asked from her spot a little bit further from the table than the others.

“I really should tell him in person but... I think he'd freak out if I asked him to come here so soon after leaving,” Kitty admitted.

“Mm, the guys said you'd be fine to travel for a few months still, but I'd much rather you be back at the school in case something happened,” Darcy stated. “I don't think there have ever been true studies on mutant pregnancies. Not saying we should study yours, just that we don't know how two x-genes react in the womb.”

“We'd have tah let someone know she was headed back.”

“I would offer to take you,” Kurt started and then shrugged.

They all knew what he meant. No one knew what his teleporting could do to a fetus.

“Ugh,” Kitty groaned, “and I really wanted to meet Alpha Dad.”

“ _How_ is that nickname still alive? And how did you guys hear it?” Darcy whined.

“Tony,” her friends chorused.

Darcy groaned theatrically.

“Speaking of Alpha Dad,” Raven muttered just loud enough to hear.

Everyone at the table turned to see Owen Grady making his way to them. His face was not a happy face.

“Damn, sug'. How have you not hit that?”

“Rogue, I swear I will claw you.”

“Darcy,” Owen greeted before anymore could be said. The raptor handler nodded to her friends before focusing on the shifter. “Can I speak with you? Alone.”

“Uh, I'd rather not, honestly.” Darcy realized how that sounded and hurried to continue. “We just found out Kit's pregnant and I don't wanna leave anything to chance with the girls.”

Owen nodded. “You didn't know before?”

“What?” Darcy shook her head. “No. No way. I would never have let her come. Hell, Pete wouldn't have let her come here.”

“Ah don' doubt she'd be stuck at the Mansion for a while,” Rogue commented.

“If _I_ had known, I would not be here. I love Darcy, but not that much.”

“We were actually discussing whether we should take young Katherine home now or wait a little to see more of Darcy's work,” Raven smiled. It was not a nice smile.

Why... Oh, they had talked to Tony about Owen. Whoops. A quick glance at Kurt showed he was pointedly _not_ looking at the other man.

A deep exhale had Darcy's attention back on Owen. He looked... tense. Like he hadn't been getting enough sleep.

“Are we good, Mr. Grady?” she asked him. Hey, she may be worried about him, but she hadn't forgotten what had happened.

“Of course. I'm sorry I interrupted your lunch.”

And then he was walking away.

“I do not like him,” Kurt stated. Rogue, Kitty and Darcy leveled him with their gazes. Kurt gulped. “I will admit, it probably is due to his actions before I met him.”

Rogue laughed. “Kurt, ya ain't gonna like anybody that likes Darcy. None ya who see 'er as a sista will.”

“There's a lot of people in that count too,” Kitty smiled. Darcy just groaned and let her head hit the table.

  
  


They had decided that Kitty was to head home. It was great to see her friend but no one was willing to risk the baby. Darcy made the call to Papa after take off.

“Darcy.”

“Hey, Papa. Got some news for you.”

“Am I getting a new grandchild?”

Darcy laughed. “Well the pack is expanding but not by my doing.” Charles stayed silent so she could explain. “Found out Kitty was pregnant when they got here. Did some catching up then sent her back with a packmate as a pilot. Don't shoot them. Please?”

“Will there be a high probability of them being shot?”

“From you? No. And I doubt very much Sister would hurt them either. But... Just be aware of it?”

“I will, dear one.”

“And, I asked them to talk with you. Please listen.”

“As you wish.”

Darcy giggled as her Papa hung up. Kurt and Rogue were waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs to the landing pad. Not a huge distance, but it gave a token of privacy.

“Papa knows so he'll be able to, hopefully, keep the peace. Want to tour the island?”

“Hell yes,” Rogue smirked.

  
  


They started with the few attractions from the park still up. The baby dinos, mosasaur, T.Rex paddock. Those types of things. Then Darcy took them through the labs. Where Kurt got a little distracted with the holograms. Rogue and Darcy went to see Pepper while he played.

“-Ms. Dearing. You are good at your job,” they could hear Pepper from down the hall. The two women paused before making a little bit more noise as they went towards the office Pepper had taken over. “This facility will no longer _be_ a theme park. The work you did before won't be here. The island will be a research facility only.”

“And you'll leave it in the hands of some PA?” That was Dearing. Huh, apparently the bottle redhead did not like Darcy “taking her job.” Though it really wasn't like she was. Darcy was more getting the island on the same level as the other labs, which _was_ her department.

“Our company has a trend of giving personal assistants positions over facilities, I'll admit. However, Ms. Lewis is, and has been for some time, the head of the Tower Labs. She runs three different floors of the Tower, along with making sure Dr. Foster, Dr. Banner, and Mr. Stark don't forget to eat, sleep, and other human activities.”

“A nanny,” Dearing sneered.

Darcy rolled her eyes towards Rogue. Her friend laughed silently. The shifter pushed open Pepper's office door. “Ms. Potts, I just wanted to let you know that our guest number went down.” Yup, Dearing was glaring at her.

“Gone down?”

Darcy hummed and nodded. “Ms. Pryde was found out to be pregnant. I had our pilot take her back after some lunch. Mr. Wagner and Ms. Howlett have decided to stay with us.” There was definitely a snort from Rogue behind her.

“And why are you in charge of our visitors?” Dearing asked before Pepper could say anything.

“Would you like the list of reasons in order of importance or alphabetically?” Darcy asked, sweet as Georgia tea. Dearing didn't look happy. Pepper looked amused. “I can have both sent to your email if you'd like.”

Dearing bristled. A little like a cat. But not as cute or scary.

“Thank you for letting me know, Darcy. I'll let you get back to work,” Pepper nodded at her. Well, hopefully she never had to work with Dearing again. She didn't seem to like her very much.

  
  


“Rogue?”

“Yeah?”

“Where's Kurt?”

  
  


“Mr. Grady,” the German accented man called.

Owen paused in his walk around the lagoon to see who wanted him. One of Darcy's visitors. “Something I can do for you, Mr...?”

“Kurt Wagner,” the teleporter smiled. “And it's more what I can do for you.” Owen cocked an eyebrow at him. “Darcy Lewis. She is a wonderful young woman.”

“She is.” Owen wondered how many of the men in Darcy's life actually thought of her as she thought of them. Sounded like she had quite a few admirers.

“Her sister, _mein Herz_ , asked me to give you a message.” Kurt waited until Owen nodded before continuing with his message. “'They say the way to a man's heart is through his stomach. The way to a woman's is through her family.' That is the message. I will add this. A woman who cares with her whole heart, learns to take care with who she lets in. I hope you will listen to what I have said, and to those that know your _Herz_ best. I would hate to have to take you to the others.”

Having said his piece, having given his message, the normally blue skinned man teleported back to the table they had used for lunch.

“Hers?” Owen asked himself. He got the first part. At least, he thought he did. The second bit... Darcy hadn't been avoiding him because she hated him or the girls, but because she was scared of being hurt. So he needed to show that he wouldn't hurt her. Again. It was the “your hers” that got him. Or maybe he just didn't hear him right. Listening though. That had been a point. There had also been the threat, which when made, not so worrying. After watching the guy disappear in a second, very threatening.

Listen. Learn. Prove.

Family. That was one of the things Darcy held above even herself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will admit that the "Kitty's pregnant" was actually a point in Polyphemus I was going to hit, but eh, it works here too. I really just wanted to say that "Kitty was having kittens"
> 
> Translations:  
> Liebling - darling  
> (Mein) Herz - (My) Heart


	7. Putting Behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The length of this chapter makes me cringe but I really can't think of anything else to put here. Also, I hate to say it, but I don't know how much more I can find for this fic *hides*

Charles hadn't been sure what to expect when Darcy had told him to speak with the pilot bringing Kitty home. He was even less sure what to do about being face to face with the woman he still considered sister. Watching the same woman he knew had murdered in cold blood gently lead the young phaser out of the car Stark had loaned... Charles Xavier did not know what to think.

“Charles,” Mystique greeted.

“Hey Professor,” Kitty smiled. “Do you know where Pete is?”

“He should be in your office, finishing the last of the test grades,” the telepath answered automatically.

Katherine Pryde smiled at them and scuttled away to find her partner.

“I hadn't been expecting you.”

The woman whose face he didn't know shifted into the one he had know for years. _Raven_. “Honestly, if your little girl hadn't made a point of getting to know me, I probably wouldn't be here.” Charles took a steadying breath. “She's something, Darcy Lewis.”

“That she is,” he responded. A neutral topic. Or as neutral as they would find. “Though I do wonder how far her want of family will go. Wolves, gods, velociraptors.”

Myst- no, Raven laughed. “I didn't have a chance to meet the raptors, but I did see 'Alpha Dad' before we left.”

“Oh?”

“Came up to talk with Darcy, probably about having a pregnant woman on the island. She handled it well.”

“Would you like to come in for some tea?”

“I'd love to.”

  
  


Leaving her friends in the lab with Jane... probably not the best of ideas. But she still didn't know what Kurt had gotten up to while he was alone and didn't want to test the girls control. They had learned that the labs were a place to only go with her present. While amusing, scaring the lab techs wasn't the best of plans.

When Owen's place came into view, Darcy tensed a little. She knew it probably wasn't a good idea to come out here. Probably not a good one to get this out of the way. Part of her screamed to turn back and let things work out by themselves.

But that wasn't really smart either.

Darcy knew the reasons for his question earlier about Kitty's being here. He didn't have to actually say what he wanted for her to know. At some point, things had gotten... complicated. _Human_ part of her whispered.

And it was. The humans had a very strange way of looking at things and putting things in places they shouldn't be. Connecting dots that aren't actually there. So, as Darcy pulled the jeep she had taken to a stop, she let go of most of her rational mind.

Not enough to shift. Not really. Her hair was probably a little lighter and her eyes a little more yellow than green, but no claws or pointed ears.

She just... needed to let go of the human insecurities for a moment.

Owen was waiting at the top of the step to his place. Taking one last breath, Darcy jumped out as she exhaled.

“Lewis.” Suspicion. Which... understandable.

“Owen,” Darcy responded. He jerked a little at his given name. “We have some things to work out between us.”

The alpha's lips curled to show his amusement. “I have been told that by probably most of your family that's been on the island for more than twenty-four hours. Some even less.”

That explained where Kurt had gone. Darcy winced. “Kurt came by?” She didn't wait for an answer. “Sorry about him. He's... well, he's dating my sister Ororo.”

“Yep. Had a message from her too.” Darcy groaned and covered her face. “Not too bad of a message actually. No threat from her. Though he added one for himself. Can he just, teleport anywhere?”

Darcy shrugged. “Depends on when you ask him. Sometimes he says he only goes places he can see. Sometimes he says he can go anywhere he's been before. Not _too_ bad?”

“Less scary than Banner for sure.”

The brunette laughed. “Yeah, sorry about them too.”

Owen smiled. “Eh, Potts had some good advice honestly. And I probably shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. Or maybe just asked you about things.”

Darcy smiled weakly. Maybe they could fix this. Whatever this was. “I probably shouldn't have just, left like I did. In my defense, my scientists were going over twenty-four hours without sleep when I left.”

“Seriously? I thought you all had been joking about that.”

Darcy laughed loud and clear in the almost empty area. “Tony will go _days_ without sleep or food or _hygiene._ Jane's just as bad, but she has this thing where she can crash anywhere and still sleep. Bruce... he's better but not when combined with the other two. I am a scientist-wrangler. If I could, I would get business cards.”

“You know,” Owen drawled slow, “you can step away from the jeep. I'm not going anywhere. And I've got a roast about done, if you'd like to join me.”

It was a start. It was a step. Darcy took the hand he offered when she got to the steps.

She could hear the content rumbles of the pack from the treeline. Yeah, Mom and Dad were trying to fix it.

  
  


They were back where they started. Or close to it. Owen, Darcy and the pack relaxing on the ground in front of Owen's house. This time in the dark since the humans had just finished eating. Instead of watching the pack play and rest against them, the two were actually laying on a blanket watching the stars with the pack laying around them.

Darcy pointed out another star that wasn't actually a star for Owen. It was... cozy. Her head on his shoulder, pointing out bits on light in the sky. This arm wrapped around her, holding her close in the chilly night air. It wasn't perfect. Not yet.

But it could get there.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final decision for the canon: I'm going to have the Lupa verse contain the same background for Lupa and have _No One Knows_ and _Polyphemus_ and any other stories that stick to just that cast be the main story. However, because I have many Darcy-ships and I can't choose who I'd rather put Lupa!Darcy with, there will be a splitting point. Somewhere between a year to 18 months after _No One Knows_ different stories will start and have different ships. But! Because I want to keep some things constant, those that show up in _No One Knows_ aren't a viable option for shipping. So the Avengers (as of the first Avengers movie), Phil, Logan, Bobby, Kurt, Piotr are no goes. If you have a certain ship you think will work well with Lupa, let me know!


	8. Bond with Me

“Dinosaur And Velociraptor Executive.”

Darcy paused, blinked, then turned to the computer screen that was currently showing Tony in his lab. “What?”

“Dinosaur And Velociraptor Executive. DAVE for short.” Tony was beaming. _Beaming._

“You... named an artificial intelligence 'Dave'?”

“Don't get sassy with me, Lewis. I made an AI just for you.”

“Thank you, Tony. I love you so much,” Darcy replied in her best Phil-bland tone.

“Ha. Your friends still there?”

“Raven hasn't made it back yet, so yes. Rogue and Kurt are still here.”

“Cool. I'll grab Claws and Bluebird and maybe Prof and head your way.”

“Wait! Tony! And he hung up on me. Jay, is he really heading to the Mansion?”

“I am afraid so Ms. Lewis.”

“Damn. I haven't told the others that Owen and I are working things out. Did you?”

“I believe Ms. Izabel informed the occupants of the school.”

  
  


“The shit I do for you, kid,” Logan huffed as he got off the quinjet.

“Love you too, Lo',” Darcy and Rogue chorused. They never could figure out which one he was talking to when he just used 'kid' as a nickname.

“Professor,” Kurt greeted the alpha, causing Darcy to turn to see her Papa with her Aunt Ray next to him.

She beamed at them. Looked like they had worked out at least a bit of their issues. Good. Ray can help get the pack _completely_ together.

“Yes, yes, happy family reunion,” Tony snarked. “Excuse me while I get DAVE up and running.”

“Tony, you have the worst naming skills!” Darcy shouted at him as he left. “Hi Papa, Aunt Ray.”

  
  


There are more of the ones like Mother in the territory. It makes them nervous. Like they might try to take the land. But they never left the two-legs part of the territory. And the one that smells most like prey, the two-leg that never uses his legs, Mother treats as an Alpha.

Blue is understandably confused.

Alpha is their Father. The one who raised and cared for the pack since hatching. Alpha is the two-leg that never scents of fear when facing them. The one Mother pulled into the protection of the First Den before she was Mother, when the two-legs thought to attack the pack.

After snapping at her sisters to _stay put,_ Blue goes to find Mother.

Alpha is within the two-legs area. He had left with the command to stay out of that part. But Blue needs to understand. Once she knows where this two-leg that does not use his legs stands, she can explain to the others.

She does not try to sneak up on Mother and the other two-legs. Blue knows they will feel as though she is a threat. She does nothing to hide herself. Mother turns a little to let Blue know Mother knows she is there. It is the big two-leg that faces her though.

_This_ two-leg smells of  _Power_ and it makes Blue nervous for Mother. She is too close to the other two-leg. Unprotected.

Mother turns to her fully. The two-leg who does not use his legs says something. The Power Two-leg stands down, going to stand next to the one who does not use his legs, hiding the two-leg that has been in the territory longest. Blue turns to Mother, issuing a confused warble to let Mother know why she has disobeyed both Alphas.

Mother huffs at her, but she does not smell angered. Blue moves closer. She does not like the fact Mother is so close to the Power Two-leg.

The one who does not use his legs makes a sound like Mother's laugh. He reaches out to Mother. Blue growls at him. Mother growls back at her, a command to NOT. Blue stops and waits. Mother rumbles at her, letting Blue know she is safe. Mother turns to the one who does not use his legs and...

Mother submits to the two-leg that does not use his legs.

Power laughs at Blue. She hisses at him.

Mother and the two-leg that does not use his legs laugh. Mother looks... happy. Mother rumbles at Blue.

_Mine. Alpha. Safe._ It is hard to hear Mother's Voice. Not like before during the hunt. But Blue has spent time listening to Father's Voice which is just as hard to hear.

Blue understands. The two-leg that does not use his legs is Mother's Father, her birth Alpha. Power is Mother's Alpha's beta. Power is to Mother's Father as Blue is to Father.

Blue makes a noise of understanding. The other two-legs must be other members of Mother's Old Pack. Come to see the new pack Mother is Alpha of. Blue does not think that this is the way things should be, but Father and Mother know more than Blue so she will follow them.

Mother makes a proud rumble at her before motioning her closer. Blue does so slowly. She does not want Mother's Father to see her as threat. He could take Mother away. Power would be able to stop Blue from keeping Mother with them.

This is not just Mother's Old Pack but An Old Pack. They are stronger than Father's Pack. Their new pack would not do well against them. Just from those they have seen arrive, Blue knows this pack is strong and still growing. The one two-leg that came and left had smelt strange to her sisters, but Blue knew that two-leg had a smaller two-leg growing inside. This pack is strong enough to birth members and have its Alpha leave the Den.

Mother's Father holds a hand out to her and Blue let's her snout on his palm.

_Easy, little one._

Blue startles at the Voice. It is as clear as the voices of her sisters.

Mother makes a laughing sound before linking her claws with the other Alpha. Blue touches her snout to their joined claws.

_It's okay, Blue. Papa's just saying hello._

Mother's Voice. As clear as it was when they hunted. Blue feels something settle as Mother joins the Pack Voice.

_I will not take your Mother from you, little one._

The first Voice. Blue understands. Mother's Father was giving Mother to the Pack. But... _Safe?_ she asks them.

_Safe_ they say together. Then Mother speaks.  _Papa is an Ally of Pack. Come to see my new home._

Mother is not leaving then. Mother is bringing An Old Pack to help their Young Pack. Mother is being Mother.

Blue nuzzles Mother's Father. He is friend and ally and family.

She understands. Now she will tell the others.

  
  


Darcy smiled as she watched Blue lope off towards the jungle of the island. That went better than she had thought. And now Darcy could make out the connection she had with the girls. A part of her she didn't know had been tense eased at being able to tell how they were.

“What the fuck just happened?” Rogue asked.

“Blue was finding out what was going on,” the shifter smiled. “We confused the girls with all the new people.”

Logan huffs. “She knows who's who now?”

“Yeah. She knows Papa is my Alpha and that you're not going to take me away.”

“Why would we...” Rogue moves so she isn't hidden by Logan anymore. “Why would we take you?”

“If Papa felt they weren't,” she paused. What was the right phrasing for Blue's fears?

“Blue feared we would see her pack as too young and weak for Darcy,” Charles stated. “Once she realized I am Darcy's alpha. Before they were confused at why we were hear and who we were that their pack mother spent so much time away from them.”

“Basically,” Logan laughed, “they were jealous and wanted to make sure they weren't being replaced.”

Rogue nodded. Then turned to Darcy. “Okay. I get how you and Logan got all that, but Professor?”

“Pack bonds,” the wheelchair bound man chuckled.

Rogue just looked more confused. Darcy laughed and linked their arms before leading them away from the lagoon.

“I can tell if my packmates are okay. It's kind of like Papa's telepathy but not. He and I can use it to communicate from miles away, but usually it's just a way for me to know if you guys are okay. Further away you are, harder it is to hear.

“Since Blue and the other girls aren't _human_ I couldn't feel them. I think they could hear me and Owen a little, but not much. Anyway, Papa used his bond with me to open a path to the girls. Which Blue took as him accepting them as my pack.”

“So you can 'sense' us?”

“Eh, it's more like if you're near I can tell when you're like hungry and stuff.”

“Is that why you kept cooking so much?”

“Do you know how hard it is to figure out _which_ of my packmates is hungry when there's an entire _school full_ of them?” Darcy snapped back playfully. “I just made food and hoped they would find it and eat.” Rogue could only laugh as _so much_ of her friend's weirdness made sense.

  
  


“Owen!” Darcy called as she spotted him about to start his bike. She jumped the steps of the Innovation Center and raced over.

“Hey, thought you'd be with your family,” he greeted, though he looked a little uncomfortable.

Darcy silently sent all the thanks to her Papa as she caught the part of her pack senses that led her to Owen. He felt as uncertain about her old pack being here as the girls had. And unfortunately, he didn't have the pack sense like she did.

“Yeah, well, you don't know all that happened today and it's kinda stuff you should know,” she rambled. Owen's eyes widened. “Nothing bad. Blue just came to check in with me since it's been a little crazy lately.”

“Shit,” Owen cursed as he put the bike's kickstand down. “Sorry, thought I had made it clear to them to stay out of here.”

Darcy waved her hand at him. “No she got that. But the girls were getting antsy with all the new people I was spending time with.” At Owen's confused look she went on. “I'm still new to the pack structure, even with the hunt that cemented my position in the pack. The girls knew I was part of a pack before all this, so when everyone started to show up they worried. Don't look like that. We fixed it.”

“You fixed it?” Owen did not sound like he believed her. Darcy glared a little at him.

“Yes. Papa helped me finish the pack bond between me and Blue so we could explain.” Another confused look from who her family “lovingly” kept calling Alpha Dad. But Owen settled onto his bike and looked ready to listen. “Yeah. There's a part of a pack mentality that only recently got found out about. Honestly only because Papa and I were a little worried back when I was a teen. _But_ it lets pack members check on each other.

“The girls and I _apparently_ used it during our hunt, which meant they knew they could hear me but didn't know why it stopped after I woke up. Ray and I thought it might help for Papa to basically bridge the connection. And it did. It worked and I can tell the girls are fine, a little bored and wanting to go chase something but fine.

“It also let us tell Blue who all these new people were. Papa and I explained that he was my original Alpha, so to speak, and that he was checking out this new pack I was part of. Then we did the bridge thing which Blue took as him accepting that I was part of this pack which would let the pack bond with the girls _stick_ instead of them having trouble hearing me. Which was freaking them out because they had heard me with such clarity before during the hunt.” Darcy stopped as the man in front of her raised his hand.

“There any way to get a connection like that for me?” he asked.

“You already have one,” she told him softly. “It's weak like mine was though. Papa's willing to help make it stronger if need be, but now that I can feel the connection I think I can help you do it. Which is why I raced out here to catch you. The girls are starting to wonder why they have such a hard time hearing you so they might be a little... needy until they can hear you as well as they hear each other. I wanted to let you know what happened. And offer to help, if you want.” Damn her human insecurities. “I mean, if you'd rather have the Professor do it, that's cool.”

Silence.

Even her connection, though weak, to Owen was quiet. Fuck, that was unnerving. She hadn't realized how she had been reading her pack's moods and tailoring her actions to work with them until now. It was instinct before when she hadn't  _cared_ how she did it.

The brunette shifted from flat-footing to being on the balls of her feet. The urge to run racing through her veins. She could feel the girls begin to give more attention to the pair of alphas as her instincts started pulling fight or flight.

Owen grabbed her arm so suddenly she jerked. Her flight instinct reacted but Owen just pulled her towards him.

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck_

“Would you stop freaking out?” Owen growled. Darcy went a little limp at the command in his voice. Both of them. “Now, why the fuck did you freak?” Oh, Frigga help her. That was _not fair._

Darcy opened her mouth to answer and she squeaked. Snapping her mouth shut, the mutant woman squeezed her eyes shut. Where was the god of thunder when you needed him?

Probably sucking face with her astrophysicist best friend.

“Darcy,” the alpha in front of her rumbled. And fuck that was _so not fair_. “Answer me.”

She felt tears prick the corner of her eyes. Inhaling sharply through her nose, Darcy prepared herself for... well anything.

“I'm... not exactly... _good_ with silence,” she stated, eyes still closed. Though why she kept them closed when all she could see was her biological parents escaped her.

Suddenly, the hand around her bicep was pulling her forward. Her eyes snapped open, letting a bit of the gathered water flow. Owen turned her a little before pulling her up onto the bike. Her brain stuttered to a halt.

“I didn't mean to make you scared,” Owen said into her hair. “I was... looking for the connection. I didn't feel it until you started to panic, but I found it. I think I felt the girls too, but then you felt like you were going to run. Didn't want a repeat of last time you got away from me.”

Somehow his arms had wrapped around her, pulling her close to him. She snuggled closer, feeling her chest constrict for some reason.

“Breathe, Mama. Just breathe.”

She could tell Owen was exaggerating the way his chest rose and fell with each breath but it calmed her. She let her breathing match his. The panic that had taken hold loosen. It was an old instinct she didn't think she would ever conquer. Silence was not her friend. It was why she played music so often.

Darcy didn't know how long they stayed like that. But it was probably some of the calmest and most peaceful she had been in awhile. Breathing with Owen and listening to his heart beat in his chest.

“Ya'll ever gonna get rid of the sexual tension between ya'll?”

She could feel Owen laughing. Darcy really just wanted to stick her claws in her friend.

“Ya ever gonna to put poor Bobby outta his misery?” the shifter shot back.

“Please,” Rogue scuffed. “He _likes_ it.”

“Hell, I do not want to know any more about this shit,” Logan grunted. Darcy could just make out him stalking off towards the hotel.

Owen just kept shaking with laughter. That more than anything helped brush away the last of her panic.

“Raven wants to know if she's got ta lock  _ you _ in a closet.”

“Only if she's wants our girls on her,” Owen joined their banter.

Darcy felt something in her warm at the fact he call them _their_ _girls._ She figured he felt that through the bond since he pulled her just a bit closer. There was a distinct swagger to Rogue's walk as she followed after Logan. Darcy knew it as her 'job well done' walk.

“So,” the man beside her began, “home?”

Darcy smiled up at him before hopping down. Before he could say anything more, she was swinging herself onto the bike behind him.

“Home,” she breathed into his back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started out with Tony being a shit and then me wanting to do something from the girls' POV like chapter 3. . .
> 
> I don't even know what to do with this anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue if this is Lupa canon or just a bunny gone wild. But it happened.


End file.
